In recent years, a technique for using a light-emitting element such as an LED as a light source for illumination has been proposed in consideration of the global environment. At present, an LED module, wherein a blue LED is mounted on amount substrate and is coated with a silicone resin containing yellow phosphors, is intended for being used as a white light source used for illumination. In most cases, a resin substrate or a ceramic substrate is used as a mount substrate for mounting thereon an LED. Either of the substrates may be used as amount substrate. However, it is desirable to use a substrate whose surface has high light reflectance in order to emit as much light from the LED as possible to the outside.